Angels
Angels are a race of light-based entities native to the realm of Aithos. They were created by the titan Karidia to act as her warriors and to serve her and her pantheon. Initially the angels were without an enemy, however, the angels eventually marched against the demons, a race of creatures who threatened their own existence and wage a war across dozens of realms. History The angels were first created shortly after the formation of Aithos, the realm they called their home and where they served the Elais gods. Among the first was the seraphs Vunial, Perial, Casrial and Tyrial along with the archangels Aiziel, Neluniel, Aduiel, Theliel, Posiel, Cairiel, all of whom were given their very first tasks abilities to go along with them. Having viewed that their prototype angels were a success, the Elais gods began to mass produce them to populate Aithos and build a functioning society. They soon expanded their numbers in time as they began to settle new realms and discovered new races, some of which they tamed and teach to serve them. However, they soon came under assault from a hostile race known as demons. Knowing they were a threat, the Elais and angels mobilized for the war at hand against their new enemies. After centuries of warfare, the titans Aborh, Aldir and Murkim stepped in and forced an accord between the two warring sides. To prevent the total extinction of both, they were to restrict their wars against each other to the realms they own rather than finding new ones to battle over. Characteristics Created by the Elais gods to act as servants and warriors for themselves and Aithos, the angels are powerful beings whose appearance was based on a cross between the gods and humans. Contrary to the spirits that they once were, the angels are a race of flesh and golden blood that can move freely within the Void and the mortal worlds. Angels are capable of reproducing sexually to replenish their numbers. Another way to make more angels is to utilize the souls of mortals by reincarnating them into angels after death. Unlike the demons, however, the souls need to be pure of heart and must agree to the transformation for it to work properly. Although considered taboo, angels are capable of breeding with mortals which leads to the birth of nephilem. Appearance Angels have a look that is similar to the appearance of humans with the exception of a noticeably athletic and tall body with feathered wings on their backs that can be hidden at will. In regards to their wings, each angel will have a certain number of wings that is dependant on their rank. The colour of an angel's wings often denotes their emotional state. Angels have similar hair and eyes as humans but are more likely to have blonde, brown, black with their eye coloured typically range from green, blue, hazel. Types of Angels *'Seraphim' is the highest ranking and most powerful of the angels. They are the ones who serve directly beneath the Elais gods in the managing meant of Aithos and their army that wages a war on dozens of fronts. Each seraph is responsible for heading their own cadre for whenever they enter a battlefield themselves. *'Cherubim' are the guardians of Aithos and the Elais gods. Selected from veterans among the ranks of the lesser angels, the cherubim are considered elite warriors capable of matching any traditional intruder that threaten them. *'Archangels' are the generals and officers of the angelic host that lead lesser angels into battle against their enemies or other important duties. They can often be found as Chief angels in charge of sections of angels that may be in combat or out. *'Powers' are angels that were created to serve as field officers and leading lesser angels into battle. They serve directly beneath the archangels. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength': Angels are physically stronger than mortals, relatively easily overpowering even the strongest of them. Although powerful, angels are generally weaker than their demonic counterparts. *'Immortality': Angels are immortal ageless beings that are immune to all mortal diseases. *'Magic': Angels can use powerful light-based magic that is derived from the power of the titan Karidia. They can additionally use magic from other sources if they learn. *'Flight': Angels can conjure wings that allow an angel to alter their own gravity and mass, enabling them to fly Weaknesses *'Magic': Angels can be weakened, injured or killed through sufficiently powerful magic, no matter the status of the user. *'Higher Beings': Although immune to mortal attacks through traditional means, angels can be killed through the actions of high-level beings such as demons, gods and dragons. Notable